


Collection of Stuart Trio Oneshots

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Stuart Trio, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys share a guest.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Scarves

Friday nights in Stuart were usually spent in silence, there was enough homework to do over the weekend and Stuarts preferred to get a head start on anything, but today, things were a little more relaxed, mid terms were over and everyone allowed themselves to take a breath. Marcus and Thad were the only ones in the common room, engrossed in some chess, while the majority of their housemates had found retreat in their rooms, just like it was with their three most exclusive inhabitants. Stuarts famous trio was couped up in Dereks room, squished together on the athletes bed, Derek and Logan having taken Julian into their middle after the actor hadn`t stopped complaining over the lack of warmth in the room, and what had initially started up as a way to warm the poor boy, had turned into a full blown cuddlefest.

They had switched on the TV after Derek and Julian hadn`t been able to agree on a movie and Logan had refused to get involved in their discussions, which then led to Derek calling him whipped and Logan dumping the popcorn into his shirt. All in all, a typical school day evening for them. After some switching around the channels, they had settled on Teen Wolf, a show Julian had been offered a role in, but had happily declined, telling his best friend and his boyfriend that he wasn`t so into wolves.   
"You know what.", Derek started, he was the closest to the TV, Julians legs on his lap, popcorn bowl in his hands, "I don`t like that alpha one."  
"He is called Derek, D.", Logan reminded him, oddly enough, he seemed to be fascinated with the show, Julian was starting to get suspicious.  
"Yes.", the athlete exclaimed, Julian raised an eyebrow at him, he was propped up with a pillow on Logans lap, the prefects fingers lazily stroking through his hair, "He is always sour looking, always pissed off and like he crapped his pants. Sexually frustrated, too. I don´t want someone like that sharing my name."

Julian and Logan exchanged a look, while Derek continued to scowl at the screen, but Logan quickly became distracted, when that kid with the scarf obsession came up on the screen, and Julian could basically feel his boyfriends focus shift. Okay... It was seriously time to change the programm now.  
"You know, Tyler Posey and Dylan O`Brien are kind of douchebags, they used to play those mindless pranks on Clark and me, when I went to LA last.", Derek absentmindedly nodded his head, Julian narrowed his eyes at him, that was usually the gesture he got, when Derek really was not one small tiny bit interested in what he had to say, and Julian didn`t like to be ignored, worse was only the fact that Logan had not reacted at all, his head tilted a bit to get a better look at Daniel Sharmans character, "They filled my trailer with stink bombs, pushed a skunk in our set and exchanged my cherry lollipops with pineapple ones.", his fingers had slowly crept up Logans leg, but the other boy was still focused on the TV, on his other side, Derek kept muttering about Derek Hales need to get laid very fast. Julian was quickly turning annoyed, and maybe even a little bit jealous and insecure, even though he would never admit to that.

Ten minutes later, and after realizing that pouting had no effect at all, and that Derek had long ago been lost on them, once Holland Rhoden had appeared on the screen, Julian decided for a different approach in distracting his boyfriend. Swinging one leg over Logans thighs and whirling his whole body up afterwards, had him straddling Logans lap in under two seconds, and it only took him a second more and a good timed roll with his hips until Logans green eyes were on his face and his hands were around his waist, TV forgotten.  
"I`ll let you tie me up with a scarf.", the actor whispered into the blond boys ear, when he leaned down to blow on the soft skin on the prefects neck, letting his teeth softly graze over Logans earlobe. The reaction was immediate, pulling both arms under his thighs, Logan stood and picked Julian up along the way, making the actor push both legs around Logans waist and curl his arms around the others boys neck, so he could start kissing his way down to Logans collarbone.  
"See you tomorrow, D."


	2. Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share a guest.

It wasn`t as if you hadn`t thought about it before, all three of them looked so terribly irressistable that you had found your thoughts wondering more than just once, but not in a million years would you have found the courage to approach the topic on your own.

Not because it was a though too stupid to even consider, but Derek and Logan were both unbelievangly possessive of their partners, you had realized that after holding up a healthy relationship with Derek for more than three months. They were passionate, and if the noises in most nights were any indication, then Logan was just as much the perfect lover as Derek was.

And then there was the point of Logan not being interested and even disgusted by girls, or at least it had appeared to you like that until now. Julians eye had wandered to your naked legs more than once over the last months when you had joined them for breakfast in the kitchen only wearing Dereks shirt.

But all of it is forgotten and wiped from your memory the moment the door of Logans room falls shut behind you, Derek and Julian falling onto the king sized in such a fluent motion, entangled in each other, that it couldn`t be the first time, and then strong hands are pulling you back against a strong chest.

And then rational thinking just flies out of the window, Logan pulls you back against him, strong hands encircling your waist and shoulders until you are leaning flat against his chest, head dropped back against his shoulder.

And you can hear his heart beating in his chest, your own is pushing against your rips, and when you open your eyes you are expecting him to watch Julian, because what Derek is doing with him is almost enough to push you yourself over the edge. 

Julian is on his back on the bed, shirt already off, his head is thrown back in pleasure and ecstacy, his hands are gripping the sheets and his whole body moved with his gasping breaths. His eyes were closed, but they rolled behind lids.

Rosy lips were open, at least until Dereks right hand moved over the smooth skin on Julians neck again and Julian closed his lips to suck on a pair of gentle fingers. 

Your boyfriend almost didn`t notice, his own lips too busy mapping out every inch of Julians skin, kissing, biting, touching. Straddling the actors hips, Derek had already opened the buttons on his own shirt, one hand gripping onto Julians waist, the other one still otherwise occupied, while he leans down and kisses, and oh god, the look in brown eyes.

He looks so fucking gone, he wasn`t taking Julian in, he knew every single part of him already, this was pleasure, this was freaking raw ecstacy. Your knees buckle as the first low moan escaped Julians throat and then there is a warm hand slipping under your shirt, fingers playing over your skin as if a melody could sound from invisible keys.

And only then do you realize that Logan is looking at you, green eyes blown wide and he is looking so dangerous and sexy, and it`s almost too much when his tongue flickers out to lick his lips.

Your knees buckle, but you don´t fall, strong arms sweep you off the ground and your head spins for a moment until you are suddenly pressed against a wall, halfway across the room, and your legs are wrapped around Logans waist, and you can feel every part of him.

His hands are holding you up, their grip strong on your hips, and you wrap your arms around his neck but they feel so heavy and when the first hot touch of his lips reached your throat, you closed your eyes, head falling back against the wall, a loud groan falling from your own lips.

And Logan presses closer, closer and closer and one of his hands creeps up, pulling your shirt up as it went, and buttons pop open and open, until the shirt falls open and his lips take a path down. Teeth scraping along your collarbone until they reach the first curves of your breasts.

And the guttural sound escaping you is enough to halt Logan, green eyes snapping open to stare at you, and he looks so goddamn smug and hot and bothered, it melts the last wall down and you crash your lips to his.

He kisses you back immediately, lifting you again and carrying you over to the bed, and even though your lips are rough against his, and your nails are digging into his shoulderblades, he lowers you almost gently to the bed. 

He pulls back then, straddling you and reaching out to rid you of your shirt, smirking when he throws it over a shoulder, and he takes his hand and strokes over creamy skin, and your breath stutters.

"Starting to understands D´s fascination. You are making wonderful breathy noises.", and both of you turn to your left, and you almost startle, because brown eyes are looking back at you, dark, so dark and hungry.

Derek is down to his boxers, as is Julian, left panting on the bed, lips swollen and red, tanned hands are holding onto Dereks hips, keeping them pressed against his middle. Your boyfriend looked ravished, so wild and untamable, and you can`t read what goes through his head when he sees you so much at Logans mercy, but whatever it is, it only seems to turn him on more.

And though Julian protests with gasping moans, Derek pushes himself up and you are half expecting him to claim you back, but instead he reaches over with a hand, muscles straining in his arms as one hand curls around Logans neck.

And soon enough they are kissing, and it`s all teeth and fight for dominance, and you can only stare, your body is heated beyond compare, there is no part of your skin not aching with a lethal fire, but all of your breath leaves you, when two synchronized hands begin stroking your thighs.

Slow. So agonizingly slow. One hand went up, the other went down, drawing circles on your skin and pushing just a little bit higher any time, until with a sudden gasp springing from your lips, both hands slip under your skirt.

Without ever intending to your whole body is moving up, it is too much almost, your eyes can`t leave their faces, still kissing, still looking so unbelievangly hot, but before your back can even arch up more than an inch there are more hands on your body. Two more.

On your chest. And they belong to Julian, whose fully blown sepia eyes tell you enough about relief and ecstacy to almost come just there and then, but even if, you also know Derek and Logan won`t stop until it happened at their hands and not just the sight of them.

"Easy there, little kitten. Don`t want to end before the start."

You have no idea what Julian is talking about, there are too many words involved and the tentalizing movements of his fingertips on your blazing skin is too distracting. Julian has unhooked your bra and exposed your chest in a matter that is almost too good to be true, you can`t even feel it, but then a pair of lips descend upon your breasts and that you can feel.

Logan and Derek broke apart, gasping for breath but still instantly turning their attention back to you, and your body is like flowing water, obying their wishes, obying their hands as they tug your skirt and panties away, Logans shirt and pants discarded in the process.

And suddenly... there are hands and lips everywhere, touching skin, feeling your heat, tasting you, exploring every single inch of your body. Your hands try to reach out, and it`s skin and muscles, and toned abs and sweat dripping down bodies. 

Voices groan out, calling and whispering your name. And you want more.

Soon enough Julian and Logan push up against either side of you as Dereks straddles your hips, leaning down to catch your lips in an almost soothing kiss. You are so close to the edge, it`s almost painful, stars glistening behind your eyes.

You can`t think anymore, Derek kisses you, his chest flush against yours and all three boys are just as naked as you, and Julian and Logan are kissing your neck, and your hands finally find something to hold onto.

The right one catching Julians, the left one finding Dereks, and you twist your fingers together and breathe out his name as Derek pushes in. And the wave crashes over you, and you are flying, and you don`t even know what you are screaming out. Everything is white for a moment.

And it is not ending there, you barely come down from one mind blowing orgasm as two hands slowly began stroking over your waist, inching closer to your highest heat until they reach their goal, and they touch you as if they had been doing it for a long time.

Derek moves inside of you, with you, his eyes only focused on you and though your eyes flutter shut, you try to hold his gaze. And the air smells of sex, when Julian and Logan, too, start moving against you. 

As one. They move as one. The trio moves as one. And not soon enough you are flying again, but this time you take them all with you.


	3. Game for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Logan take care of Julian in their own special way

Julian is vocal, oh so vocal, and he can make noises that none of his two closest friends have ever heard on other human beings.

He pants breathy moans filled with longing for more, he purred with gasps of pleasure falling over his lips.

But nothing shoots right through Logan and Derek like the pain filled whimpers Julian sobs out when they carry him back into his room. Some idiotic freshmen had stormed past the actor on the grand staircase in Main, had tripped him in the process and made him stumble down at least fifteen stairs.

Logan was personally going to chase them down and skin them alive before parading their chopped off heads around campus for hurting his friend, but for now it was more important to make sure Julian would be alright.

Gently lowering him onto Logans bed, Derek knelt down to pull his shoes off and Logan immediately went and closed the door, locking it with a flick of his wrist. Walking over to the windows, he pulled down the blinds as well, Julian loved the dark, it was the only time he could be sure no one was watching him, he felt more at peace then, and in the darkness, no one would be able to see their own methods of comfort.

With having done this so often, Logan knew his room better in the dark than with light sometimes, his feet easily found their way back to his bed, where Julians whimpers still showed his distress. Sinking to his knees on the edge of the bed, Logans hands met Dereks on the waistband of Julians pants.

Skinny jeans. Because he hates to make it easy for them. Even after four months.

They are careful, soft and careful touches to unfasten the black belt and open the three buttons, both of them aware that bruises are already building all over Julians left side, where he had hit the sharp edges of the stairs with the full blunt of his fall.

With their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, Derek and Logan had an easy time connecting their gaze, talking without words being said. No one was closer than them, no one knew their other halfs better than them, the only difference: they were thirds of a pyramid. Three meant trio, and they were the most powerful Dalton had ever seen.

They moved in sync then, Logan moving further up the bed to nuzzle his nose into the crook of the actors neck, seeking his attention, while Derek gently pushed Julians legs apart to kneel between them, his hands slowly slipping under black jeans.

It would hurt, they knew it would, muscles and skin were bruised and the rough fabric of the jeans would only pull on bruises and scratched skin, so Logan leaned over him, almost hovering in the darkness of the room around them.

"Look at me.", he never orders, he never forces them to do anything, they are equal, in the darkness they are one, there are no orders, no yelling, no screams, no anger, just comfort, so his voice his pleading as his lips ghost over Julians, curling into a careful smirk as Julians beautiful lips open in an attempt to touch his.

 

He doesn't let him succeed, takes this one pleasure for himself as sepia eyes followed his bidding and opened, blinking into the lack of light and only catching his when he got used to it. Pain, there was a lot of blunt pain in his eyes, Logan saw as he gazed down at Julian, but still, already there was an edge of something more powerful waiting.

Pain was strong, but nothing was able to beat the strength of anticipation. Especially not when it was for pure pleasure.

He held Julians gaze as his fingers curled around each of the smaller boys shoulders and when he pressed down, Julian tensed for only a second, he knew what needed to be done, "Just look at me.", Logan smiled down at him, licking his lips in the process, Julian looked raw, the pain already slipping to the back of his mind.

Derek was right there with them the whole time, his fingers pulling on the tight fabric of Julians pants as he felt the actors attention fully on the blond boy hovering over him. He only tensed when his hand brushed over a tender spot on Julians thigh on his way down, Julian whimpered, a clear groan of pain, but was silenced quickly when Logans teeth graced over his pulse point on his throat.

Whimpers turned into gasps and Derek used the momentary distraction to push the black jeans down to the actors calf in one quick turn, tugging them off and throwing them over his shoulder in the next second.

But Julian barely noticed, hands coming up to tangle in Logans hair, where the blond boy slowly nipped his way down to his collarbone, teeth gracing over skin, lips soothing after them, but with his shoulders still pressed against the mattress, Julian could only reach for blond hair, though he longed to pull Logan closer to him, to reach out for the brunet at the foot of the bed.

The brunet boy who had started to kiss his way from Julians left calf, making his path up the inner side of his leg, Julian curled his toes, not even really feeling how the muscles in his thigh screamed with pain as his mind focused on the pairs of lips on his skin.

Logan had reached the outline of Julians simple white shirt and even in the darkness Julian could see the lust in green eyes as his boyfriend sat back up and slowly stroked his hand over his still covered chest until he reached the bottom button, and he held his gaze as his fingers flicked open the buttons on his way up.

But his attention is diverted as warm lips reach the inside of his thighs and he pushed his legs further apart, resulting in a quiet chuckle against his skin as Derek sensed his rising level of ecstacy. So close.

And so far away in the next moment, Julian whined as Derek pulled away and moved up to sit on his other side, just as Logan popped open the last button and four hands moved to push the shirt to the side. And even though it is not the first time, oh so far from being the first time, Julian still didn't know which hand to follow, they are all over him.

Two stroke down to the waistband of his boxers, two push up to his shoulders, stroking over quickly hardened nipples, he can tell them apart though. 

Dereks hands are more rough, shaped from hours of rowing practice and Julian loves the feel of them on his skin. Logans hands are softer, more delicate in their touch, but Julian knows Logan can press the right places and play a melody on his body that only a piano could rival.

 

Fingers press into his skin, dipping under the waistband of his boxers, but never getting closer to where Julian really wanted their touch, and he only becomes aware of his pants and gasps when Logan chuckled and broke his strain of thoughts.

Two minutes later Julian was naked.

It wasn't that Logan was ordering them around, they were equal, but even after four months, Derek still followed his lead and when Logan quietly told him to get rid of the last clothes on the actors body, Derek did as he was told, even though he would have loved to tease him a little more.

As it was, Logan pulled Julian to him, careful and gentle hands manhandling him until he was straddling the other boys lap, with the blond boy kneeling on the bed, and their lips caught in a first seering kiss as Derek went to kneel behind the actor.

Julian could almost taste the anger that still resided in him on Logans lips, the far away longing to chase after those idiots and give them a piece of his mind for hurting his friend, they moved rough against his, his tongue kept licking but not more, no matter if Julian offered him entrance.

Teasing. Always teasing. Trio meant three, three meant trio, and trio meant teasing.

With his legs wrapped around Logans waist, his hands holding onto strands of blond hair and Logans stronger ones holding onto him, Julian easily lost himself in the kiss, protesting loudly when another pair of strong hands pushed him back against a warm chest.

Derek had lost his shirt while they had been occupied with each other and now with an arm wrapped around his chest, Derek held him against him, leaning his head into the crook of the actors neck to smell him. Smell Logan on him.

Already there were days where Derek could feel the jealousy inside of him roaring in loud protest when he found Julian smelling more of Logan than of himself again, but then he would find himself lying on a bed with both of them raking their nails down his chest and he would find himself to be lucky beyond belief.

They belonged to him. Both of them. And he belonged to them now.

"Look at him!", he ordered Julian, and sepia eyes immediately reopened them from their hooded gaze, staring at the blond boy before him, whose green eyes were blown wide, whose breath was coming in short ragged gasps.

Julian knew Logan liked to see him fall, liked to see him come undone and he knew that he liked to see him touched by another one even more, to be able to watch while someone else played him like only he could do it. But only if this someone else was Derek.

"Look at what you do to him.", Logan didn't look away from where he was staring into Julians face, lips half open, not even aware that his tongue was flicking out to lick over his bottom lip from time to time, "Already so raw by only looking at you.", a hand came sneaking down Julians stomach, fingers dancing over his skin with a grace that Derek rarely ever showed outside of Logans darkened bedroom.

And his breath was pushed from his lungs in a loud gasp as those fingers finally reached the point where Julian wanted them the most at the moment, and Derek chuckled in delight and amusement as Julian pressed back against his chest as his fingers curled around the other boys cock.

Slow and tentalizing strokes that had Julian arch his back, but he couldn't get far because just as Derek pressed him back against his chest with one arm, Logans hands snapped forward and pressed down on his thights, keeping him caged, keeping him victim to Dereks painfully slow ministrations.

"Look at him, watch him.", Dereks voice had turned husky and so deep, his hot breath passing by Julians ear as he spoke and it sent tremors down his spine. Logans eyes were still fixed on his, as Julian looked back up, his gaze having dropped to watch Dereks hand.

Logans lips had closed, but only for him to suck on the bottom one, his teeth biting down on the rosy flesh as sepia eyes came to look back at him again, his nails digging into the skin of Julians thighs, but retreating quickly again when Julian hissed in slight pain.

Derek quickly eased it again with a flick of his thumb over the head of Julians cock, fully hard by then, and Julian would have thrown his head back onto the others boys shoulders if Derek hadn't called for him in the same second to "Watch him, Jules!"

"Watch him.", he repeated his words, his fingers not stopping in their stroking, and Julian obeyed, watched as Logans eyes shortly flickered over to look at what he presumed to be Dereks face, and then watched as Logans hands slowly reached up to pull his shirt over his head.

His hands were shaking slightly, Julian could see the urge to touch them, to grab onto them in his eyes, his movements were uncoordinated because his mind was already a step ahead, because here in this room, with them around Logan let his guard down and let himself not be the leader for once.

In this room, they were equal. In this room, they listened to Derek.

They had quickly realized that no matter how much he was into it, and how much he had longed for their touches and kisses, Derek was most comfortable with having control in his hands, and Julian and Logan would never think about pushing him into something he didn't want.

In this room, in this darkness, it was about comfort. About release. About relief. About finding a way to escape from their harshness of reality for some hours.

Logans shirt went off and before he had even lowered his arms again, Julians hands had placed themselves on his chest, without the actor really intending to do so, his his body was acting on his own account. His skin was on fire, every stroke of Dereks fingers shot electricity through his groin, made his eyes fight against the urge to close and fall into the pleasure of complete darkness.

But he wanted to see, needed to watch, how Logans hands came to rest upon his hips again, how he raised green eyes to look at Derek again.  
"Do it.", Derek answered whatever silent question or plea the blond had shown him in his eyes, and alone the thought of Logans pleading voice from three nights ago would have made Julian come by sheer force of memory alone, if Derek hadn't sense the sudden ripple of pleasure that shot through his body and had pulled his hand away.

Julian mewled.

But was stopped in the next second as lips crashed against his again and hands curled themselves around his jawline, and Logan moved forward, caging his body in between the heat of two warm and toned chest. Caging him between Logan and Derek. And Julian was in paradise.

Logans groin pushed up against his cock, giving him friction against the rough fabric of Logans black pants, and Julian grabbed onto his arms, pushing himself up to meet him halfway in his thrust, but Derek pulled him back each time.

His whining turned more insisting.

And his protests only spurned their amusement and teasing on even more, and not for the first time in his life Julian wished to just have had the chance of being quiet, because his voice hasn't even stopped producing those sounds when Logan already pulled away from him.

And together with Derek, four hands push and pull him carefully down onto the bed again, mindful of his tender side, and when he is lying on his back again, Logan already kneeling again, Julian reached for Dereks hand to pull him down, to feel his lips against his own for the first time that night.

Slamming his hand down into the pillow, Julian would have knocked his face right into Dereks head if the other boy hadn't caught himself with his quick reflexes and a hand reaching for Logan, one arm shooting out to hold onto Derek, Logan let his other hand stroke a path up the insides of Julian right thigh, until his fingers snaked one by one around the actors erection.

Fully intending to distract Julian enough to let go of Derek again, they always played a game that brought the most torture and anticipation to the smallest boy, but this time the plan backfired when in his pleasure Julian grabbed onto Dereks hand only stronger, the veins on the back of his hand showing through his skin.

 

Derek pulled himself upwards again, exchanging a quick smile with Logan over Julians body, that the actor caught with one eye and some alarming bells going off in his mind. Looks like that always ended in breathtaking orgasms, but at the same time the path to achieving that was full of patience, anticipation and waiting, three things Julian hated with a passion.

A passion that Derek than used inside his own body to pull his one remaining free hand to curl around Logans head and crash their lips together in a kiss that even surprised Logan for a second. He never initiated them, he liked to watch, he was always involved, but when he craved his own pleasure, Derek usually focused on Julian, never so directly on Logan.

But this night was different, Derek had thrown hesitation to the wind, he knew how much Logan liked it to get a chance to be weak sometimes, to let himself fall into the arms of someone he trusted. Derek knew he would never have the connection with them that Julian and Logan had with each other, but he loved them, and if he was the one Logan let himself fall under, then he was more than happy to give it to him.

It had only taken four months for him to understand.

Julian liked to be dominated, he put up one hell of a fight every single time, but in the end he got off of knowing he had no chance to escape or take control. And just like probably everyone else, Derek had assumed that Logan was unable to give up control, but now, after four months of their little arrangements, he knew better.

Logan could show both sides of the medal, and right now, he wanted his strings to be pulled, and Derek wanted Logan.

Overcoming his second long shock Logan pressed his lips back against Dereks, opening his lips to grant entrance for his tongue to dance with his own, his hands reaching up to stroke over rippling muscles on the other boys back until they held onto Derek shoulders.

Their eyes fell shut and none of them saw the wide eyed stare of the boy between and under them, sepia eyes transfixed on the way Dereks tongue would softly lick at the edges of Logans lips then and now, giving the other boy a chance to catch his breath again before the kiss turned more heated again.

God alone knew why it was Derek of the three of them able to hold his breath the longest under strain of pleasure and lust.

Still holding onto Dereks hand with one of his, Julian had curled his other one into the sheets of Logans bed, and it was too much and too less at the same time as Logan threw his head back and Derek kissed and licked his way down to his throat, biting at his pulse point with less care than he would have done with Julian.

Logan didn't give a crap about marks.

Dereks hand went south, over Logans neck, over his back, and the way Logans lips curled into a victorious smirk and his breath came out in a hissing gasp, told Julian enough about nails raking over exposed skin, and he almost wailed in pain of not having any friction. And further down until fingers slipped around a black belt and slammed their bodies together with the force only he could show between the three of them.

Logan gasped in shock and delight as Derek bit into his shoulder upon their still clothed erections pressing together, mingling together with the sharp cry of lust and ecstasy that fell from Julians lips as his lovers thighs rubbed over his cock.

Time slowed down for a moment, as Logan leaned in to kiss Derek again, less sloppy and more intense, hips grinding together, while Julian closed his own eyes and lost himself in the friction on his member. In his distraction his fingers slipped from Dereks hand, falling from the pillow to curl fingers into sheets.

It was also the movement that spurned Derek into action again, and with a low growl in his throat, his hands reached for the waistband of Logans pants and pressed their groins together for a long lasting moment.

A moment that was broken, when Logan's hands fumbled for the belt of Dereks jeans, a chuckle fell from Dereks lips that Logan answered with an exasperated growl, but Derek followed his example and soon hands fumbled around belts and zippers, and legs twisting to get out of pants, and the only one not happy about it was Julian.

Falling back into the pillow from where his body has just keened against his lovers absentminded touches when hands had still groped for belt latches, he let out a frustrated noise as his aching needs were crashing over him again with no way of release.

He knew Logan and Derek would get angry if he touched himself. But his despair only lasted as long as he needed to realize that Logan and Derek had gone commando.

And his breath got stuck in his throat as he watch them catch their breaths for a few seconds, kneeling on the bed on either side of him again, hands loosely held onto each others hips as their fully erect cocks stood proud before them.

And it actually was his small whimper that had Derek and Logan look away from each others and back down at him again, one of their hands each coming to rest on the actors stomach.

“Look at him so far gone. Desperate for touches, for something to help.”, sepia eyes slowly blinked open again when he heard Logans voice, heavy with lust, “Do you think we should do something against that?”, Derek smirked, dangerous, and instead of directly answering he took his other hand to turn Logans head around towards him again and pressed another kiss onto his lips, only then did he choose to speak.

“We've promised to take care of him after all.”

Comfort, it was all about the comfort. 

But Julian couldn't even remember that he had fallen down a flight of stairs or that his arm and chest and thigh had throbbed with pain only minutes earlier, all that counted now were two hands reaching for his cock, cupping his balls, palming the heated flesh on his thighs, stroking over his chest.

All that he could feel were two pairs of lips slowly kissing his skin, a tongue flicking out to lick at his right nipple, a nose nuzzling into his neck, hot breaths mingling over his lips.

He doesn't know whose hand belonged to whom anymore, and he didn't care, all he cared about was their touch, stroking touches, and then Derek finally kisses him and the heat is coiling in his stomach.

Pushing, pulling on his insides.

And once again, it vanishes before he reaches his peak.

He groaned out, hands curling into fists with the sheets between his fingers.

“Please...”, he talks without really thinking about it, “Please, I can't...”, Derek lips press featherlight kisses on his cheek, but Julian can feel that he is grinning, he likes this game too much, “Lo... I beg you...”, words that usually had the desired effect in no time, Logan never really could say no to him, not anymore.

And just as he had prayed, his wish got fulfilled in a way that was even better than before, as hot and soft lips closed around his cock and his hips lifted in an attempt to get closer, but Logan's hands were quick to press down on his hips and cage him in again.

But it seemed that they had mercy with him as Derek laid down next to him, dropping their lips together in a sloppy kiss, sneaking a hand down Julians stomach to play with the little hairs as Logan took him even deeper.

Heat coiled. Thoughts left him all together. His breath hurried to little gasps.

Soon, so soon. Derek nibbled at his lips, pressing light kisses to his mouth as Julian loosened his hold on the sheets, one hand reaching for Dereks on his chest, intertwining their fingers together and sighing when Derek squeezed his hand.

The other one went south, blindly reaching for hold on Logans sweaty shoulder but failing to get a grip on him, thankfully Logan sensed his wish again and reached out with one of his.

Close. So close.

And just in the moment that Logans tongue flicked over his head again, Julian finally found his hand, grabbed it and held onto it as paradise finally fell over him.

 

Derek watched Julian fall back into the pillows, from where he had moved up in the moment of his orgasm, screaming Logans name at the top of his lungs.

Logan sat back up, licking his lips and catching brown eyes across the small distance between them, Julian was a boneless mess, whispering incoherent words to himself in the aftermath of his pleasurably ecstasy.

And their communication went without words again, as Derek held out a hand for the blond to take, moving to pull Logan to himself, connection their lips in a soft kiss, before he pushed the taller boy under himself.

Straddling Logan, kissing him, feeling him from head to toe, while Julian blinked at the ceiling, one of his hands still held by Logan, as Derek gave a thrust down and Logan hissed.

Comfort. It was all about the comfort.


	4. Sunshine, Sandcastles, Braids and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small series of Hampton summer moments - with special guest Amanda

"Why does it feel different?", Derek looks up from his book and over to Julian, whose eyes are no longer hidden behind the sunglasses, staring out from the deck to the ocean. After arriving an hour ago, they had only brought up their bags and then quickly retreated onto the deck and the deckchairs to just relax, shake up the city stress.

Logan had promptly passed out, having driven them out all the way and having been tired in the first place, and he was still dead asleep on the deckchair between them and Derek was convinced there was nothing able to raise him yet. So he looked back at the actor, who had sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"What does feel different?"

"This.", and Julian waved a hand over them and the deck, "I mean it`s stupid...", and he looked back at Derek, who gave him a small smile, "I just want things to be about the fun again.", they had come a long way after the fire, had talked a lot, all three of them and had patched their broken friendship back together. It had taken time and it had been painful at times, but for once, Derek now had the impression that the three of them were in a good place with each other.

"Just give it a day, Jules. It`ll come back.", and they both looked up when the door behind them opened and Amanda stepped out, barely recognizable behind the mess of a floatable chair and crocodile. With a loud groan she dropped them in a pile next to her brothers deckchair and raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at him.

It had been the first time she had come out with them to the Hamptons, because Derek had taken pity on her and had wanted to spare her from a summer of camps, because his parents had gone to Africa to supervise some new project of his fathers company.

"Can you blow them all up while I get the rest?", Derek blinked at his female look-a-like, while Amanda smiled at him, "Please?"  
"What rest, missy? What are you planning?", Amanda clicked her tongue at him, as she already turned around to walk back into the house again.

"If you like laying around like lazy old people, you can do that, but I want to have fun, Derek.", Julian dropped back into the chair and started laughing as Derek gaped at his retreating sisters back.  
"She has a point, you know. We never came here before and just laid down with a book. You are getting old, Derek.", and with that the actor got to his feet and jogged after the younger Seigerson.

"What the fuck just happened?"  
"You`ve just been bitchfaced by your own sister, D.", almost falling from his chair, Derek blinked down at Logan, whose eyes were still closed, but whose lips were pulled into a slight smile.  
"I thought you were sleeping."

"I slept for an hour, and then you started talking again.", and there green eyes blinked open and Derek could see the amusement in them, "And I won`t miss out on any fun this summer. Now give me the crocodile, you can`t do this right anyway."  
"Excuse me?"

And so, when Julian and Amanda came back out, carrying several boxes with the pool toys and sports stuff the Seigersons had purchased over the years, they met the sight of Derek and Logan set in a stare down, competing in a very interesting game of who was able to blow up their toy faster.

After another three rounds with other pool toys, Logan was the winner and Derek collapsed on his chair, almost green in his face, and while he watched Logan throwing the lilos, chairs and animals into the pool, laughing loud and freely at whatever Amanda said to him, he finally felt it.

The peace of summer. The peace of just having fun with friends.

 

He is dead on his feet after finally beating Derek on the tennis court and he doesn`t even hear Julian and him bitching at each other over the net anymore, eyes closed already, Logan had dropped on the deckchair by the pool, face first.

"Logan?", Amandas voice came from his left where she had previously dressed her dolls and brushed their hair.  
"Hm?"  
"Your hair is really long.", blinking open one eye, Logan looked to the small girl, whose angelic brown eyes looked at him, big smile on her face, in her hand she held a hairbrush, "Doesn`t it bother you when you play with Derek?"

It had actually, quite a bit, especially after it had stuck to his neck with sweat, so he raised an eyebrow in response to Amandas question, she was used enough to him to know it was an affirmation, "I could do something against that.", her cheeky little grin let some alarm bells start ringing but still he held her gaze, prompting her to go on, "I could braid it back for you. I want to practice it, but I can`t on my own hair and my dollies hair feels so stiff."

Oh what the hell, why not. It wasn`t as if anyone would see him anyway.

"Be my guest.", Amanda cheered, "But only if I don`t have to move.", she vigorously shook her hand, collected her hairbrush and the hairbands and scrambled over to him. Climbing on his back, Amanda seated herself crosslegged on his spine, but Logan didn`t even really feel the weight, either she was light as a feather or he was just too done.

Small fingers carefully began pulling strands of his hair apart, "I`m gonna make two.", and with Amandas quiet humming, and her fingers moving through his hair, her touch so soothing, Logan fell asleep within minutes in the shade of the deck, only waking up slightly again half an hour later, when the weight on his back shifted and a small body laid down on top of him, but before his mind had even noticed what had happened, he had been gone again.

Julian and Derek found them half an hour later, deep asleep and snuggled together on Logans deckchair, Amanda on Logans back, face dropped upon his shoulderblade, clutching a strong hand to her chest, and in blond hair two braids were finished off with hairbands in Stuarts house colors.

"We`re never going to let him live this one down, right?", Derek asked in a deadpanned voice, glancing over to where Julian was brightly grinning, phone in his hands and the finger already over the button.  
"Never."

Click.

 

Building a sandcastle on the beack was something every little girl and boy had on their summer list, even if you lived in riches and luxuries, but that summer in the Hamptons, down at the beach near their summer house, Amanda Seigerson wondered if that was more her dream or the boys.

She had been the one who had started with shifting some sand around, and had then asked her brother to please dig her a circle for the moat, Derek had grabbed a shovel and went to work, only to stop, when Julian had accused him of not doing it right.

That had been half an hour ago, and now Derek and Logan were knee deep in the pit around the heap of sand that was to become their castle, Julian was sitting cross legged in the sand behind them, sketching on a piece of paper and she was sitting on the top of their dug up sand and could only stare.

It had gotten a little out of control.

"Derek, move a little to the right, you are messing up the ellipse."

"If I go any more right, we are going to reach the lousy part of the sand. I`m not letting my side get ruined by that."

"I think I reached water, guys."

This is was so weird.

A little innocent game with her brothers and his friends had blown over in them constructing an actual fort for her, out of sand. Not that she was complaining, she liked their attention and this was surely going to be the best sandcastle on the entire beach.

People were already staring, but most of them were girls their age, and Amanda was convinced they were not looking at the sandcastle. Derek and Logan had gotten rid of their shirts once it had gotten too hot to work in them, the blond was wearing braids again in his hair and Amanda chuckled when she saw how they whipped back and forth with the swing of his digging.

But they looked so happy and seemed to enjoy themselves to much, that she just decided to go with it.

 

The night is still warm, when Julian steps out on the deck, it`s just shortly past on in the morning, it`s still dark outside, stars blinking down from a cloudless sky. He lets his eyes roam around the backyard of the house, trying to find the reason for his sleeplessness, but he can`t find Logan anywhere.

His eyes narrow, he had the room right by the stairs and he still could not sleep as peacefully as before, and the blond boy had woken him up since days already, always walking down the stairs at one in the night and coming back when the sun was slowly rising.

He didn`t seem tired or exhausted in the days, quite on the contrary, he laughed a lot and was much more goofy then Julian had remembered him to be in the last two years. He even let Amanda braid in those two braids every morning so his hair wouldn`t get all sweaty again.

It was strange and welcoming at the same time after everything that had happened, this was the friend Julian needed, and quite funnily, this was also the boy he had fallen in love with.

He found his friend when the moon light caught onto a head a blond hair, standing unmoving in the light waves of the ocean. Julian furrowed his brows and closed the sliding doors behind himself, before walking down the deck and the small path leading down to the beach.

It was quiet and deserted, and he had to stop when he stepped upon the beach, because with the slight breeze in his hair, Logan looked so beautiful.

Staring out over the ocean, Logan had crossed his arms over his chest, he was only wearing the shirt and the shorts he usually wore to bed, and as Julian walked closer to the edge of the water, he saw how the blond was slightly shivering.

"Lo?"

"It`s beautiful, isn`t it? Peaceful."

"It`s still beautiful when it`s not one the morning. Are you alright?"

Logan slowly turned to look at him, and only then did Julian see that he was smiling, coming to stand next to him, Julian raised surprised eyes again, when Logan curled an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

"I`m fine, Jules... just enjoying the peace."

"I`ve been worrying about you these past nights. You keep on leaving your bed for hours, but then you are never tired and you have just as much fun as us and...", a hand on his face stopped his nervous mumbling and Julian looked up into green eyes.  
"Jules?"

"Hm..."  
"Shut up...", and Logan just leans in to place a sweet and quick kiss on Julians lips.

 

"I want ice cream.", for a moment Derek and Julian look to Amanda who stares back at them with a sweet smile from where she is sitting on her deckchair, dolls around her, but it wasn`t her who had spoken and they both turned their heads the other way in the next moment, over to where Logan was frowning down at his phone by the door.

"You want ice cream?", Derek sounds almost like the long suffering parent who was bracing himself for the no ice cream until after dinner speech, but Julian smiled at Logan. They hadn`t told their best friends about their kiss just yet, nothing more had happened.

"Yes, I want ice cream. And I`m not asking if I am allowed to, so don`t even start, D. I want to know if you want some, too."

"Yes!", it bubbles from Amandas and Julians mouths before Derek can even open his.  
"But then no one is going to be hungry at dinnertime...."  
"Jesus, Mum, it`s summer. Then we will eat dinner two hours later, who cares.", Logan didn`t have a sweet tooth very often, his three thousand allergies made sweets difficult but when it hit him, he was very quickly very crabby and impatient. 

Amanda was already bouncing over to him, she knew that if Logan wanted ice cream, there was no way Derek would not cave in sooner or later.

"Alright.", the brunet sighed, throwing his hands up, "But just don`t overdo it."

Safe to say, an hour later, Amanda was dancing around the garden in a bikini and a tutu, singing Disney songs at the top of her lungs with Logan backing her up from his position on the lilo in the pool, while Julian is humming along and tapping his fingers on the tiles, from where he is sitting at the edge of the pool, legs in the water.

And Derek burried his face in his hands, before he grabbed his camera and decided that for once he could just throw responsibilities into the wind and live for the moment, and there weren`t that many moments you could film Logan singing the female part in "A Whole New World".

 

"I`m never going to shower.", ducking away from his hands away, Amanda turned around the couch and sought refuge behind Logan, who was sitting sideways in the big armchair, reading his book. 

It was two hours until his sisters usual bedtime, and he had been on his last nerve with her since days already, ever since the small girl had realized that she had even tall and awkward Logan wrapped around her fingers now, her ego had gotten a little out of control.

Julian chuckled on the couch as Derek humphed and threw up his hands, giving up and shaking his head, "Whatever. She is yours for the night.", Logan and Julian both simultaneously looked up as Derek grabbed his keys and the small bag that he had previously brought down.

"What do you mean she is ours?", Derek smiled at them and checked his phone again, before shouldering his bag.  
"I have a date, don`t expect me to be back until tomorrow.", exchanging a quick look, both friends quickly jumped to their feet, but Derek waved one last time before he bolted from the living room and was out of the door before Julian had even taken a step towards him.

"Yoyo?"  
"Hm?", Logan lend Amanda his right ear while his eyes still glared a whole through the door Derek had just vanished behind, Julian pushed both his hands over his face.  
"There is a spider on your neck.", in the following desperate attempt to get the animal from his skin, Logan almost broke a lamp, and then chased after Amanda after she had started laughing uncontrollably when he had begged Julian to look.

An hour later Logan was passed out on the carpet in the living room, limbs sprawled all around him, after having just collapsed to the ground mere minutes ago. Amanda had taken every last energy resource from him, but Julian had enjoyed watching them for every second of their ridiculous games, he had never seen Logan that childish and carefree before.

Never laughing so much and loud and free, as when he had swung Amanda into the air, played hide and seek with her until they had to begrudingly agree that Amandas height let her have impossible too good advantages.

"Juli?", pushing the little girls arms through the sleeves of her pyjama, Julian made a small noise to let her know that he was listening, he had finally gotten her under to shower after Logan had demanded a break, and once she had been done, they had both quickly realized how tired she was. Julian couldn`t even understand what Dereks problem with getting her to bed was, Amanda was all but voluntarily going now.

"You like YoYo, right?", pulling her hair up and letting his fingers quickly braid it into the long braid Amanda usually wore to bed, Julian hummed.  
"He is my friend, Manda, of course I like him.", brown eyes smiled at him as he fixed the braid with a hairband.

"Yeah, but you like like him.", crawling into her bed and under the covers, Amanda reached for her bear and hippo, while Julian stuffed the sweaty clothes into the laundry basket, and only then did he turn around to look back at her, "You love Logan, don`t you Julian?"

"Love is a really big word, Amanda.", he said, his insides were churning with emotions again, Logan and him hadn`t talked about the kiss until now, and Julian had no idea if Logan was just being careful or if he was terrified, but every morning the sun rose and they had so much fun together that his mind never thought long about it.

"I know.", Amandas voice brought him back to the present, "But I know that Derek loves me and he told me he loves both of you.", she let him tuck her in, giggling when he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, "I think Logan loves you, too.", she yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling into her pillow, so she didn`t notice how Julian froze at the foot of her bed, "He looks very happy when you laugh and he smiles at you when you fall asleep at the beach."

"Sleep now. Much to do tomorrow."  
"Goodnight, Julian.", Julian smiled at her once more time before he switched off the light and closed the door, and with his heart beating in his chest like a hummingbird, he walked back down into the living room, where Logan was pushing a hand over his face, still sitting on the ground.

"You powered her out. I think she`ll have fallen asleep by the time I reached the end of the stairs.", Logan grunted and even though he looked exhausted and tired, he still looked more beautiful to him than ever before, and with Amandas sweet words still so fresh in his memory, Julians hands shook a little when he pushed gentle fingers through Logans untamed blond hair.

Green eyes looked up at him and Logan smiled, actually leaning into his touch, and Julian spoke before he could stop himself.  
"I think we should talk."  
"I don`t think there is much to talk about.", and Julian started laughing, because wasn`t it the truth.

The sun was piercing down on them and after complaining about already developing burns, and coating himself in suncream with a special note saying for toddlers and babies, Logan had built himself a fort made out of parasols, while Julian and Amanda had both watched with unhidden fascination to his dedication.

Both of them wearing only light suncream and enjoying the sun, Amanda had after some fussing accepted to wear the hat her brother had thrown at her again and again, but just like Julian her natural darker teint and her dark hair protected her more easily from the danger of the sun. Logan was like a red flag sticking out in the middle of a green jungle.

"Stop grinning, we can`t all be kissed with sun immunity.", Julian reached out a hand to curl it around Logans ankle from where he was sitting cross legged on his towel, having just finished a game of cards with Amanda.

"You are grumpy, you need ice cream.", Amanda giggled when Logan snorted.  
"Don`t I wish to have some, but Master Mum has the keys to the house.", and he nodded over to his left where Derek had disappeared in a giggling crowd of girls some minutes before.

Julian was struck by a sudden idea, as he watched Derek sending a winning smile left and right, his ego had been boosted a little too much in the last days, especially after this group of exchange students from Harvard had moved into one of the holiday houses in their neighbourhood.

And when he wasn`t cocky as hell, he was a mother hen extraordinaire, and it was driving Julian and Logan insane, especially because it was impossible to get a moment alone, either Derek left them with Amanda to swoon after some girl or she fled to them to escape her brothers fussing.

"Manda?", brown eyes snapped to him, "How about we play your brother a little prank?", rosy lips curled into a grin, on his right Julian could feel Logan sitting up again, "Do you think you could run over there and tell him something?"  
"What are you planning?", Logan wanted to know, his head appearing from behind the closest parasol, while Amanda already scrambled to her feet and hurried closer to Julian who leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Derek whirled around and whipped his head up as he caught onto the crying that was so familiar to him that he could be awoken from the deepest sleep by it. Amanda was running towards him, big tears falling from her eyes, back at their little place, Julian and Logan looked towards them with shocked faces.

The girls around him mumbled to each other in confusion, while Derek furrowed his brows together in worry and got to his knees as his sister came closer.  
"Daddy, Daddy!", she wailed and the girls around him gasped in shock, "Daddy, Daddy, I had a bad dream that Mummy won`t come back.", his arms staid limb as Amanda threw her arms around his neck, around him the girls already took a step back.

Derek instead looked up and caught sight of Julian and Logan laughing their asses off, basically rolling in the sand.

He was going to kill them.

And from over his shoulder, Amanda sent the most murderous look she had learned from Julian and Logan to glare at the blond and brunet girls, she already had someone she liked for Derek, there was no room for anyone else.

The summer ends with a six hour drive back into the city, three days before their Senior Year is due to start, Amanda talks a mile an hour, while Derek tries to talk to Casey on the phone and keeps his sister from snatching the phone away from him to talk to the pretty girl herself.

In the passenger seat Julian laughs about their antics, one hand placed on Logans thigh, thumb stroking in circles, while Logan curses at the traffic lights and fumbled around with the navigation system.


	5. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on how Adam could have brought his plan to its end

He has them cornered, locked inside the basement of their own house and none of them even has an idea on how it could have come to this moment. It had all happened so quickly, and now Dereks hands were bound behind his back, he had been gagged and blindfolded, kneeling right next to the stairs.

Julian eyes though were concentrating on the motionless figure at the bottom of the stairs, Logan was sprawled over the cold hard ground, unconscious after Adam had kicked him down the stairs upon spotting him coming to defend his friends. The same boy who was now roughly binding Julians hands together in his lap with wire straps.

And he wouldn't stop whistling under his breath, couldn't stop whispering Julians name, but all the actor could think of was Logans unmoving self, wondering with a sharp stab if is was blood dripping from his ear.

When Adam was done with him, he got back to his feet and walked past him, stroking through his hair with a greasy hand, and Julian spit at his feet, but then he caught wind of the strange smell again that had seemed to surround Adam as he had suddenly appeared in front of his room, and this time his mind made the connection.

It was gasoline.

"What are you going to do with us?", behind him, Julian could hear Derek mumbling something behind the gag, but he could care less about being silent right then and there, not with Adam kneeling down next to Logans body with that self satisfied grin on his face, an expression that Julian was sure he would never forget, if he got out alive out of this.

"You'll see.", and from the backpocket of his jeans Adam pulled out a silver pocket knife and Julians heart stopped beating, he gasped and started yelling before his mind had even fully processed what his eyes were looking at.

"No, Adam, don't. I beg you, don't do this! It doesn't have to be like this! I will do everything you want from you! Just step away from Logan!", he tried to catch the other boys eyes, but Adam had turned his towards Logan and was looking down at him with something strangely resembling a fond smile. Behind them Derek started trashing against the bindings.

"You don't understand, Julian, it has to be like this. It can never be true as long as there are people not accepting what we are. Perfect for each other.", Julian felt bile rising in his throat as Adam curled one hand around Logans chin and pulled his head closer, the other hand flipping open the knife.

"We'll be okay, Julian. There is just something I have to do first.", Adam wasn't looking at him and Julian threw himself forward as Adam lowered the knife, he landed face first on the ground without his hands catching his fall, but he could care less, robbing forward he tried to get closer, tried to be quicker, "It'll be okay soon."

"Don't do this, don't do this! Please don't do this! I don't love him, okay? Is that what you want to hear?", but Adam only chuckled upon his hysteric outburst.  
"No, the only thing I want is for you to stop having to lie. And for us to be happy.", he smiled so sweetly, and set the knife to Logans throat, and with absolute horror Julian saw how in that moment life returned to Logans eyes and they started to move behind closed eyelids.

And the next seconds, they went by so fast that Julian felt completely numb, Adam started talking to himself again, urging himself on, "It has to be. It has to be.", Logan opened his eyes and Adam ripped the knife through Logans throat.

And the last thing Julian would ever see in green eyes was unbearable pain.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything, all he could do was stare at Logans lifeless green eyes and the blood pouring from his throat, coating his blond hair scarlet.

And then Adam got to his feet and though he didn't want to look away, didn't want to look away because then it would be real, Julian turned around so agonizingly slowly. Just in time to see Derek slump forward, the ground under him already tainted red from his own blood.

"Just one more thing, then it'll be okay.", but Julian was too numb, too far gone to see Adam walking over to him again, rough hands pulling him up into a kneeling position, he had killed his friends. 

Logan and Derek were dead because of him.

When he felt the cool blade against his own skin, it was almost welcome, almost wanted, there wasn't a world where he would want to life on without them, there was no life worthy enough that could follow this.

Julian Larsons last thoughts turned to the sole hope that one day god may forgive him for his mistakes and for the murder of his friends as the pain slashed through his neck and the world went black.


	6. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As exams are over, the Stuart Trio share a quiet moment in a diner off campus

"Shut up!", it was the first thing Logan has said for three hours, or better say, the first thing he has snapped at them, because his voice is heavily laced with hostility and the violence threatening to break from him… if he wasn`t so freaking exhausted. It was Friday night, exam week, and Logan had gotten sick directly on Monday morning, throwing up the whole day and only finding some resemblance of peace, when Julian had smiled at him in all his angelic form, before he had pounced on him and forced two sleeping pills down his throat, needless to say, Logan had been out all Tuesday. He had slowly gotten better the days after, barely sleeping in between excams and completely relying on every medicine Derek had brought back from the pharmacy and this night was the first he had set a foot out of Dalton again. Julian and Derek had pulled him from the house and he had tagged along to the small diner in Westerville, where he had slumped into the booth and pretended that he wasn`t feeling like utter crap. His blonde hair looked dull, was barely styled and he had the impression that his face was all squishy and ughh, and he surely had dark bags under his eyes. Logan had also clearly refused to dress in the clothes Julian had thrown at him, so he wore an old shirt and a red sweater, together with black pants, the actor had rolled his eyes, dressed immculate as always in dark red jeans, a black shit and black leather jacket, now, Julian was slouching in the booth next to him, grinning and twirling the pasta on his fork, Logan had barely touched his own food. Derek, who had just thrown over some shirt and jeans, had just commented on his poor performance in Murdochs history paper, out of all three of them, Logan surprisingly had gotten the lowest grade, a lousy A minus.

The actor took pity on him, brown eyes softening, when they looked over at the tired prefect, green eyes were still slightly glazed with the remainder of the fever he had run until yesterday.

"Come on, D, leave it be. Murdoch told you that your paper was well written, but lacked the original idea, which is why you only got an A.", Julian chuckled in the end, when Derek whirled around to face him, head turning red very quickly, it had been so amusing, when Derek had still stared at his paper with an open mouth after Murdochs advice, while Julian had been praised by their teacher for his originality, he had really done well this time, being the best out of the three of them, a first for him in scholastic achievements. Logan hadn`t cared one bit, Derek was still brooding about it.

"You cheated!", Derek accused his friend, pointing his fork at him, "I don`t know how, but you cheated!", Julian bitch glared at him, brown eyes glancing to the side and seeing Logan smile slightly into the salad, he decided that infuriating Derek was worth it, "You never ace in Murdochs classes, he always got something to knick about your writing. And he likes me."

"Oh my god, you sound like a little girl, Derek, get over it.", but Derek hadn`t heard Logan mumble under his breath, whereas Julian started laughing.

"Shut up, Larson! You hate history, you only took that course because Logan did, and why did it, I can`t even understand in the first place. You already got enough courses to jump over your first semester in college, but no, Murdoch offers a new course and Logan is taking it just for fun. And you just jumped on board for the freaking fun of it, Jules. I hate you both, I need that grade!"

"Shut up, Derek…"  
"No, you shut up… You never take school seriously.", woah, he was really on fire tonight, Julian thought, under the table, unbeknownst to Derek, Logans hand had slapped gently against Julians thigh, signaling him that he may tune it down.

"Shut up! I may not be academic smart, but I am smart.", the second the words had left his mouth, Julian had realized how stupid it sounded, Logan had whipped his head up, catching Dereks blazing brown eyes across the table, and then they had started laughing. Julain crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Shut up, you idiots."

"Oh, look the princess is grumpy.", Derek stuck his tongue out at Julian, Logan set his fork down and pulled an arm around the actors shoulder, effortlessly pulling him closer.

"Come on, Jules, don`t be angry, we`ll shut him up tonight.", even though it was whispered in his ear, Logan had fully intended for Derek to hear, who groaned and clashed his fork and knive onto his plate in disgust, Julian chuckled and leaned his head back, catching Logan in a quick kiss.


	7. Who is the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart Trio with Amanda in Disneyland and the important question of who is the princess

Derek has no idea how he should ever redeem himself and make this up to his friends, because he knows he ows them so much now, so much that nothing in the world would probably ever make them even again. Disneyland. With a seven year old, hyped on sugar, glitter, princess dresses and tiaras. How he got into that situation, you ask? It all came down to Amandas biggest birthday wish and his parents coming down with the flu, and as not to break his little sisters heart, he had asked his two best friends if they could cut their retreat to the Hamptons short and fly to Disneyland with Amanda. Julian and Logan, relaxed by two weeks of summer sunshine, utter privacy, shameless flirting and probably way too much sex for it to still be healthy, had still been so caught up in their honeymoon phase that they had said yes without hesitation.

And even though Logan looked as if he was slightly regretting that by now, they had really had a lot of fun, just because Amanda had made it her goal to take on every rollercoaster, every carousel, just basically everything, which was way too much for a little girl to power through, so Derek had called a break to it and had convinced Amanda to go and see the Disney castle with them, which on the other hand had thrown Julian to a super excited freak out, which had whether his boyfriend nor their best friend surprised, because he had taken at least as much sugar as Amanda in the six hours they already spent in this dreamland.

Both of them, Amanda and Julian were skipping along in front of them, the actor holding onto his small friends hand, vividly pointing something out on the map they had purchased at the entrance, Logan hang back a second so he caught up with Derek again, who was tiredly pushing a hand over his face, carrying his rucksack.

"You`re going to ask me to cover for you, so you can go and buy him something, aren`t you?", Logan chuckled, eyes busy with looking over the pictures in his camera, "Or even better, we take a break and let those two chatter up the princesses, because my feet are killing me.", Logan send him an understanding smile and when they reach the courtyard of the castle, they look for a bench, where they can fall down, while Amanda excitedly bounces around Julian and points to all the princesses, while at the same time, funnily enough, the princesses were bouncing around each other and pointing at Julian.

"Thanks, by the way, I don`t know how I will ever repay you for this.", Logan chuckles again and looks up, green eyes smiling at him, and it`s as if Derek only then realizes how happy his friend looked, how happy Julian was, that this wasn`t a big deal for them, that they didn´t do this for him, but for his sister, because they loved her.

"Go and buy me a coffee, and we`re even.", slapping a hand down on Logans shoulder, Derek stood back up and fished for his money in his pockets, giving his friend a smile, before walking over to the coffee stand. While he was gone, Logan got back to snatching some pictures of Julian and Amanda, he loved to see his boyfriend this spirit free and happy, so undeniably himself, while writing autographs for the young woman protraying the princesses. Amanda excitedly babbling with them, quite too used for this kind of happenings to be confused by it. Belle had walked up to her, and Logan had captured the exact moment her face had blossomed into a radiant smile upon seeing her favourite Disney princess kneel down to her height.

Done with signing his name and assured that Amanda wouldn`t run off, now where all those princesses were kneeling down to talk to her, Julian pushed his sunglasses off again and fell onto the bench next to Logan, leaning against him.

"Hey, sugar rush fading.", Julian gave him a small whine and Logan turned his head to give his forehead a quick kiss, one eye steadily on Amanda, taking more pictures.

"She looks happy.", Julian said, when Derek came back, giving them each a coffee cup.

"Why wouldn`t she, she got the three of us wrapped all around her little fingers.", Julian and Logan nodded upon Dereks words, and they all grinned, when Amanda waved at them with both hands, pointing at Logan in the process to take a group picture with her and the princesses.

"I never want her to grow up.", Derek sighed, fondly smiling as his sister thanked all those women.  
"Oh, D, you´ll always be her hero."

"And every guy who even thinks about hurting her in the future will have the wrath of Stuart house rain down on him.", Logan assured his best friend, and they all looked to the side, when smaller feet trippled back to them, jumping on Dereks lap as if she had never done anything else.

"Look, Bear.", Amanda almost stumbled over her words, holding out the golden tiara with the white pearl on the front, Logan and Julian both leaned closer, with the blond boy pulling an arm around the actors waist, "Belle gave me her tiara."

"That`s very sweet of her, Panda.", taking the tiara from her with careful fingers, Derek placed it neatly on the top of her hair, just above the beginnings of her braid, he was a pro at that, "There you go, now you are our princess.", Amanda shook her head, Derek raised his eyebrows, "You`re not?"

"No.", she grinned at Logan, "Julian is our princess.", the actor scowled, while Logan and Derek laughed, only to have an elbow pushed into their rips.

"So, what are you then, Manda?", Logan wanted to know, and brown eyes grinned at them, throwing out her arms, Amanda stuck out her chest and raised her head, and Derek knew what was coming.

"I`m your queen."


End file.
